Reunited
by Mazzer315
Summary: It has been 10 years since Blane, Rose and Daisy worked together. They are reunited in a mission, chaos is caused, secrets are revealed and love is reignited...
1. The Call

**My first story... Please review...! xx**

Reunited

MI9 Scientific Research Laboratory - London

"Agent Gupta there is an incoming call from the head of MI9," said the guard, Rose immediately stopped what she was doing and took the phone. "Yes ma'am," said Rose.

"Agent Gupta it's been a long time..." said the Head of MI9.

"You are need on a mission urgently" said the MI9 head. "Will you go? I wouldn't of asked if it wasn't urgent."

"Of course I will go" stammered Rose.

"Excellent a car will come and pick you up in a day and take you to your secret base." said the head.

Rose was puzzled "But I don't have a secret base" said Rose.

"But you do have one" said the MI9 head. "I must go now, and by the way a letter will come just giving you extra details. Good luck on your mission," said the MI9 head.

"Thank you" said Rose she put the phone down. _I wonder what this mission will be like_...

MI9 Martial Arts School – London

"Sir there is an urgent call for you here" said the secretary panting for breath she looked like she had run a marathon just to give Blane this information.

"Zara how many times do I have I told you not to disturb me when I'm teaching!" said Blane clearly annoyed.

"But it's from the head of MI9!" exclaimed Zara.

"Oh... class dismissed," said Blane. Zara handed Blane the phone. "Ma'am," said Blane.

"Agent Whittaker, you are needed on a mission which requires your expertise" said the MI9 head.

"I haven't been on a mission in a long time. Are you sure that I'm the right person for the job?" asked Blane.

"Yes," said the Head. Blane looked surprised but overly pleased.

"Count me in," said Blane enthusiastically. "I'm always ready for a challenge... Are there going to be others?"

"Well there should be two others going hopefully" said the head. At this Blane's heart skipped a beat, what if Daisy was one of them.

"Agent Whittaker, Agent Whittaker are you still there..." said the head sounding a little worried.

"Yes of course..." said Blane but his head was elsewhere thinking about Daisy while the Head of MI9 babbled on about the mission... She was his only love... But he only told her once and

Blane wasn't sure if she even heard him... All those times they were sent on missions together... All those wasted opportunities... _Perhaps if she is one of the people going on the mission... I _

_could finally start a relationship with her... I just hope it's her or I will never know If she did feel the same way...Wait why am I getting my hopes up high it's been ten years she has probably _

_forgotten...  
_

"So are we clear that you are to receive a letter tonight and be picked up by a car tomorrow..." said the MI9 head.

"Tomorrow!" exclaimed Blane he had just come back to reality.

"Yes tomorrow," said the head a little annoyed of this lack of attention span.

"Well good luck," said the MI9 head and hung up. Blane sat there a little shock of the events that had just happened in a few minutes... From teaching a class, to having delusions about

Daisy...

Vogue Magazine – New York

"I have a call for you Miss Millar from the Head of an organization called MI9," said the P.A unnoticed by the P.A that Daisy spilled all her coffee onto the floor at the mention of MI9. _MI9_

thought Daisy, _What could they possibly want? _"Shall I put you through?" said the P.A.

"Yes," said Daisy. "Ma'am"

"Ah Agent Millar," said the Head.

"That's ex – Agent Millar," said Daisy quickly.

"Ex – Agent Millar, I'm calling to tell you that you are needed on a mission." said the head.

"But I don't work for MI9 anymore... You sacked me..." said Daisy remembering the day she was sacked all because she told her father about her spy work.

"But your country needs you..." said the head of MI9. Daisy was about to argue back but heard the sense of pleading in her voice.

"Ok say if I was to go on this mission... Where would it be? How long would it take? When would I have to leave?" demanded Daisy.

"It would be in London, We don't know how long it will take and you would have to leave tomorrow..." said the head.

"What are you serious?" exclaimed Daisy.

"Deadly serious..." said the head.

"No I can't, I have dedications ... "said Daisy.

"Would it change your mind if I told you a certain Agent Rose Gupta and Agent Blane Whittaker might be there?" said the Head, as soon as Daisy heard Blane's name she jerked her head so

quickly that she hurt her neck..._ I can't let them down especially not Blane... Wait! What am I thinking, I'm engaged... Why am I thinking about Blane...? I'm in love with Lewis... Not Blane... Maybe if _

_I go I can prove to myself that I'm not in love with him still...  
_

"Ok you have convinced me..." said Daisy rubbing the back of her neck.

"Good I knew you would come through, a letter will arrive tonight and a private jet will pick you up in the morning..." said the head.

"All the best for the mission..." Daisy hung up the phone and spun her office chair around so she could see the New York skyline. She thought of Blane and Rose and how would they react to

seeing her again...

That evening three letters arrived at their houses telling providing them with the brief for the mission.

_Dear Agent,_

_Lenny Bicknall has been kidnapped while on a mission to the Alps he was travelling with a vital new technology, we know he has left the Alps and is currently been moved from one base to another. _

_Your mission will be to track him down and find out what's been going on. He is a very important member to our team we won't rest until we find him and the new technology. We are sending you on _

_this mission because you knew Agent Lenny the best and we are certain that your skills are of exceptional ability to do the job. You cannot let anyone know about this mission. This mission should _

_not be discussed in public, only talk about the mission if necessary with those who you are working with on the mission. You will find further equipment at your secret base. The fate of MI9 rests on _

_this mission_

_Good Luck_

_P.S This letter will self destruct in five minutes._

Daisy, Rose and Blane stared at their letters in shock... Something had to be done...

**End of chapter one, chapter two should be up in a couple of days... xxx**


	2. Familiar Faces, Familiar Places

**Second Chapter... Hope you like it xxx Thanks for the lovely reviews on my first chapter xxx**

The three of them all set about packing; Rose packed her scientific journal and encyclopaedias and stun gun, Blane a normal gun and book about Martial Arts through the ages and Daisy her kit of disguises and her laser shades.

But as Daisy was packing her fiancée walked in and saw her.

"Going somewhere?" asked Lewis her fiancée which startled Daisy. She hastily closed her suitcase not wanting Lewis to see what she was taking.

"Um yes urgent call business meeting in London..." said Daisy very quickly not looking up at Lewis.

"London? That's a bit far... When were you going to tell me?" said Lewis a little hurt.

"Well it just came up today..." said Daisy trying to sound normal.

"When are you leaving?" asked Lewis.

"Tomorrow..." replied Daisy still avoiding her soon to be husbands gaze. Lewis walked towards her and put his arms around her.

"You're not going to work for MI9 again? Are you?" questioned Lewis.

"No... Why are you asking? I don't interrogate you when you go off to London every other week!" said Daisy pulling away from Lewis a little annoyed.

"Sorry... I just don't want you to get hurt..." explained Lewis. Daisy walked towards him and kissed him.

"Don't worry about me..." said Daisy taking his hand. "I will be fine..."

"Well I better spend as much time with you as I have got... As long as there aren't other guys involved I'm fine..." said Lewis.

"I wouldn't do that to you..." assured Daisy. "We are going to get married soon; nothing can change what I feel for you..." Lewis looked relieved, and hugged Daisy she hugged him back but with not the same enthusiasm. Was she making a mistake in marrying him?

The next morning Blane, Rose and Daisy got up bright and early and said goodbye to their loved ones and waited outside of their houses. Just like the head of MI9 said there were three forms of transport waiting for them. A spy jet and two bullet proof cars...

As the trio neared London many thoughts bubbled in heads...

Rose POV

_I can't believe I'm going on a mission again...! This is going to be just like the good old days with Blane and Daisy... I should of asked if they were coming too... I hope they are..._

Blane POV

_This is amazing... I missed it when I had missions... The action the drama and the suspense... Not to mention the cute girls or shall I say girl... No! Wait stop thinking about Daisy... She's probably forgotten you..._

Daisy POV

_Is what I'm doing right...? I left all this spy business ages ago... But I guess this mission will be good... Seeing as though I will be working with Rose and Blane... This has got to stop... I can't even say Blane's name or think about him without getting this feeling in my stomach... Why is this happening...?_

"Right this is where I'm told to drop you off..." said the chauffeur to Rose.

"Are you sure?" asked Rose trying to see where she was but couldn't because of the tinted windows.

"Yes," replied the chauffeur. Rose got up and out of the car and stared in shock...

"St Hopes!" exclaimed Rose. The chauffeur had dropped her off at her old secondary school. Rose scanned the playground to see if anyone was there, she clapped her hand to her forehead, it was the summer holidays, wouldn't be any pupils or teachers around. But before she could enter the school another black car arrived...

The door of the car swung open. It was Blane. "Rose is that really you?" said Blane walking towards Rose.

"Yes the very same," she said smiling and she hugged Blane.

"How are you? I heard that you were working in some research laboratory..." said Blane.

"Yes I'm the head scientist there..." said Rose.

"Look at you up with high and mighty..." teased Blane.

"What about you? Still kicking some ass?" said Rose chuckling at her own amusement.

"Rose I'm shocked at your language!" said Blane pretending to be shocked.

"Oh come off it... Can't a girl have a bit of fun?" began Rose.

"I was only joking... Well I'm not kicking ass... I'm teaching people how to kick some ass instead..." said Blane grinning.

"Can't get better than that...! Shall we go in?" asked Rose gesturing towards the door.

"Let's wait for the third person..." said Blane eagerly. While Blane and Rose were waiting for what seemed like a lifetime a black van slid round the corner of the school but out of Rose and Blane's sight...

**Inside the van**

"Can you see them Lance?" asked the driver Max to Lance who spying on Blane and Rose through his binoculars.

"Yes..." said Lance.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get them then..." said Max taking off his seat belt.

"Wait!" shouted Lance tearing his eyes away from the binoculars to hold Max back. "There are two cars there... They could have people armed people in them ready to ambush us if we get close," Max slumped back into his chair. "I guess we are just going to have to wait until they are alone..." said Lance looking back through the binoculars.

"Great..." said Max sarcastically.

**Outside the school**

"I don't think they are coming Blane..."said Rose checking her watch. "It's been nearly an hour... We should go in..."

"Yes you're probably right" said Blane staring down at the ground in disappointment, all Blane's hopes and dreams of seeing Daisy again faded... They proceeded towards the caretaker's room and hurtled down the lift...

"Wow I forgot what it felt like to go down this lift..." said Blane as the lift came to an abrupt halt, he examined his clothes they had changed into what he used to wear when they did missions as teenagers but they were a lot more updated and more stylish.

"I'm liking the new clothes," said Rose who was wearing a cropped trousers and a jacket.

"They look exactly the same though!" said Blane who was wearing a smoking black jacket and combat trousers.

"Yes but it's got concealed compartments and everything!" she protested. Blane turned away from her and looked around the room, nothing had changed much, computers were still in the exact same place and so were the chairs and everything else. "Is it me or does the base look smaller?"

"No silly we have just gotten bigger..." laughed Rose. They went and sat in the chairs facing their computers. "Ok you understood what we are supposed to do," said Rose. Blane nodded. Rose opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the lift coming down. Rose and Blane jumped out of their seats and faced the lift doors. Rose pulled out stun gun and Blane a normal gun. Blane raised his eyebrows. "What sort of gun is that?" asked Blane confused at the amount of colours on the gun. Rose was about to reply when the lift doors opened...


	3. Coming to terms with reality

**Hey! I know it's been a few days since I have updated but this one is longer xxx Enjoy :) Please Review! x**

Daisy stood there stunning as she usually was, without her engagement ring, in an outfit that was identical to Blane's but tighter fitting and belted round her waist. Blane's jaw dropped as she removed her shades. "I hear there is a mission that needs completing..." said Daisy Cooley.

"Daisy!" spluttered Rose in happiness and she rushed towards Daisy and hugged her...

After Daisy hugged Rose she looked over at Blane who seemed like he was in a trance. "Well Blane you just going to stand there?" said Daisy avoiding his eyes. Blane came back to reality; a grin spread across his face as he walked over towards Daisy and hugged her... Daisy closed her eyes as Blane's arms wrapped around her. She had a burning desire to tell Blane that she still loved him but she couldn't help but think that he had moved on... Rose smiled as they held each other in their arms. Could this be a start of something new...?

Blane and Daisy let go of each other realising that they were hugging for quite some time, their cheeks rising in colour. Their eyes met for the first time but they quickly looked away again. There was a brief silence. "What's that you got there Rose?" said Daisy indifferently, trying to shrug off the awkward moment.

"It's a stun gun..." said Rose showing her the gadget, recognizing her tone of voice. "MI9 gave it to me quite some time ago, I thought it might be useful to bring. It can knock you out for up to seven hours, you point it like this and fire," said Rose but at that moment the gun malfunctioned and fired while the gun was still pointing towards at Daisy. The jet of blue light hit Daisy and she closed her eyes and was about to fall but was caught by Blane...

"I can't believe it, I have hardly used this gun and it's already malfunctioning," said Rose clearly annoyed.

"Never mind that, what am I going to do with Daisy?" questioned Blane, he lifted Daisy in his arms.

"She could be out cold for several hours!" Rose paced up and down the room. "Didn't Lenny install a pullout bed, somewhere here..." said Rose as she looked around the room.

"Here! I found it," said Rose after a minute of rummaging through different switches and levers. Blane walked over with Daisy in his arms to where Rose was pointing and placed Daisy on the bed. "Let's hope this doesn't take too long..." said Rose glancing down at her watch...

Blane looked down at Daisy unaware that she had already woken up but she kept her eyes firmly shut because she sensed his presence. _She looks even more beautiful than before... _Blane thought as he put a hand on Daisy's... "There is so much to tell you..." he said sitting on the edge of Daisy's bed...

Blane opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by Rose who asked him to come and help her check Lenny's calls before he went missing... Blane let go of Daisy's hand and turned away... The moment was spoiled, Daisy was disappointed that Blane didn't finish what he was saying...

Daisy waited until was busy with Rose and sat up right on the bed... _What did he mean by that? Maybe he has found someone else as well? _But the thought of someone else with Blane tormented Daisy... She got up and went towards Rose and Blane trying hard to forget everything that was on her mind...

"What a way to welcome me back Rose!" said Daisy sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise it was going to fire..." said Rose guiltily. "Can you forgive me...?"

"I guess I have to..."said Daisy but she smiled as she said it. "Anything I can do?" said Daisy keen to help.

"Yes you can check Lenny's account see if there are big payouts recently..." said Rose. After an hour of thorough searching in Lenny's tuff Daisy was getting bored, she sat in her chair drumming her fingers on the table. "Shall I go get us some food?" suggested Daisy, anything to get away from the tense atmosphere.

"I'll come with you..." said Blane. Daisy smiled at him and they got up and left.

**Outside the school building**

"So how's life Daisy?" asked Blane once they reached the outside of the school and started walking towards the shops.

"Oh it's all good..." said Daisy. "I really love living in America..."

"What? More than living here?" questioned Blane.

"Well yes sort of..." said Daisy, Blane just stared at her a little shocked.

"I mean it was great here... I didn't want to leave but you know once my dad makes up his mind there is no changing it..."

"I didn't want you to go..." piped up Blane, she gave him a watery smile.

"Really...?" asked Daisy.

"Yes..." replied Blane quickly. Daisy lips curled into a grin of satisfaction.

"Awww did you miss me?" said Daisy playfully nudging him.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't..." said Blane as they entered the shop.

"But you know you were replaced by Irena... She came to unit Alpha to help train the young spies after you left... Me and her started going out..." Daisy dropped the sandwiches that she was holding, her mouth hung wide open, staring at him in fury. "What!" exploded Daisy. "She was a traitor though...!"

"Being a traitor didn't stop you liking Chad!" stammered Blane as he bent down to pick up the sandwiches.

"Yes but I stopped liking him after I found out that he was a double agent unlike you with Irena..." argued Daisy.

"I was only joking about Irena...!" said Blane holding his hands up in protest.

"Oh..." said Daisy, while relief slid on to her face.

"Jheeze Daisy! Day one of this mission and we are already fighting..." Blane said once they had paid for the food, and were outside.

"Yes but that's how we were even as teenagers..." informed Daisy. "It was kind of funny actually..."

"I guess something's never change..." said Blane laughing, while Daisy shook her head, chuckling as well. And they entered the building and went into the lift.

"Hey..." said Daisy to Rose once they reached HQ.

"Well you two seem to be in a good mood..." said Rose eyeing the happiness on Daisy's and Blane's faces.

"Well let's just say someone's made my day..." said Daisy happily, glancing at Blane.

"Did you find anything?" she added. "Well nothing yet..." sighed Rose. "Shall I make some calls to Lenny's family, see if we can get any leads...?" suggested Daisy. "Yes that might be a good idea..." said Rose. "Here are some of Lenny's contacts..." she said handing Daisy address book. "I don't think I'm going to get any signal down here..." said Daisy looking round the room. "If you need me I will be in Flatley's office..." "Yes, we will call you if we run out of Hairspray..." said Blane snorting with laughter. "Ha ha very funny...!" exclaimed Daisy sarcastically. But she couldn't help stifling a giggle herself.

Daisy got up and left. Blane turned to his computer screen trying not to think about Daisy but that was the only thing on his mind... _She is flirting with me quite a bit... Maybe she still has feelings for me to... How can I be sure though...?_

Blane turned his chair towards Rose. "I need your help..." Blane asked Rose.

"With what exactly?" replied Rose giving Blane a puzzled look.

"Daisy..." said Blane while Rose's eyes widened.

"I should have guessed..." Rose said smirking.

"It's not funny...I still have feelings for her..." said Blane. "I need to find out if she feels the same way..." finished Blane.

"And how am I supposed to help you with that?" asked Rose. "Well you are going to pretend that you like me and that I like you..." said Blane. "What!" exclaimed Rose. "Are you serious? We have a job to do! You should be spending less time thinking about Daisy and more on the mission! And what exactly are you going to prove by doing that?"

"Well if she shows any signs of..." began Blane.

"Of being hurt and distraught it will mean that she still has feelings for you..." finished Rose. Blane nodded.

"I don't know... I couldn't do that to her..." said Rose a little unsure. She did not like the idea of lying to a friend.

"Please... Just do me this one favour... And I will do anything for you..." pleaded Blane. Rose looked at Blane he must really love her if he is going through all this trouble.

"Anything?" repeated Rose while Blane nodded. "Ok fine..." said Rose. "It might be amusing..."

"Thanks Rose you're a star..." said Blane hugging Rose while at that very moment the lift doors opened up and Daisy stared in suspicion at Rose and Blane who had just jumped away from each other after seeing Daisy. Fooling Daisy was going to be easy or so he thought...

"What's going on?" asked Daisy.

"Nothing," said Blane and Rose at the same time which made it blatantly obvious that something was going on. They went and sat at their chairs and resumed searching. But that was not the only thing that was on their minds... Daisy POV _There is something going on here that the other two aren't telling me... Omg maybe Blane loves Rose...!_ Blane POV _I'm having doubts, I don't want to hurt her...I just want to know the truth_.._._ Rose POV _This feels so wrong... A way of worming out the truth... I can't believe I agreed to it...! _ The minutes went by with Rose and Blane occasionally fake flirting with each other. Whenever they did this Daisy would look at them.

"Ok you can stop with the act..." began Daisy. Blane and Rose looked at Daisy in apparent confusion. "I fell for the Irena thing, but I'm not falling for this!" Daisy said pointing at the two of them. Blane and Rose continued to stare at her in confusion, and then looked away. _This is for real..._ _He loves her...By now they would of started laughing if it wasn't ... _Inside she was welling up with sadness, Daisy didn't was it to be true but deep down she knew it was true... It was so obvious... _I can't believe he would do that to me... But then again I do have Lewis... And it's not like I ever told Blane how I felt... Or how I still may feel... But I thought he knew how I felt about him..._

"I think I have found something..." said Rose which alerted Daisy and Blane.

"What is it?" said Daisy. "It's an address..." replied Rose.

"It's not far from here about a mile..."

"I will go and check it out..." said Daisy enthusiastically.

"It could be a false trail, or worse a trap..." said Rose.

"We might as well check it out it's the only lead we have had..."said Blane. "I will go with you..."

"It's ok I can go on my own... I can look after myself," said Daisy hastily, the only reason she wanted to go to the address in the first place was so she didn't have to be in Rose's or Blane's presence. "I know but we worked better as a team..." said Blane.

"Ok fine... Rose is there anyone living there at the moment?" asked Daisy.

"Yes... But the house is up for sale..." replied Rose. "You could pose as interested buyers..."

"What like a couple or something...?" Daisy asked. Rose nodded.

"No way!" said Daisy in disbelief. While Blane looked a bit hurt.

"Daisy we haven't got a choice..." reminded Rose. Daisy glared at Blane; and then walked into the lift with him...

**;-)**


	4. Overwhelming feelings of love

**Next Chapter hope you enjoy this one xxx Please keep the reviews coming, I really take your reviews into account xxx**

**Inside the van**

"Max!" hissed Lance, who had just seen Blane and Daisy exiting the school.

"What?" exclaimed Max who had just woken up from a deep sleep. Lance pointed at Blane and Daisy.

"Just as planned, they are probably heading to the house right now..." said Lance. "We should give them some time to get there..."

"Then we ambush them!" said Max enthusiastically.

"There will be no need..." said Lance while Max looked at him in disappointment. "I have booby trapped the place and put camera's everywhere... So when they walk into one of the upstairs rooms the room will lock itself..." explained Lance.

"Impressive..." answered Max. "I guess we can have a snooze now?"

"Um no, we have to go in half an hour...!" reminded Lance.

"Don't worry I have an alarm on my watch, that will wake us up..." reassured Max. Lance still looked unconvinced. "And like you said, you booby trapped the place so they should be locked in..." added Max. "Unless you didn't do a good job of making the place escape proof..." he sneered. Lance frowned at him. "I assure you I did!" growled Lance.

"Then we have nothing to worry about..." said Max before drifting off to sleep again. Lance leaned back in his chair and fell asleep to.

**A street near the address...**

They walked in silence towards the address Blane occasionally looking at Daisy... But Blane couldn't stand the silence any longer... "So what do you work as now?" said Blane trying to act casual. "Why would you care?" snapped Daisy.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed today...!" Blane argued back.

"Blane shut up...!" snapped Daisy again standing still and looking at him. Blane turned around towards her.

"Why should I?" asked Blane. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Because we are here now..." replied Daisy pointing to at the house across the road with the sale sign on it.

"Oh..." mumbled Blane."Let's go in..."

"Wait! Remember we are supposed to be a couple..." reminded Daisy. Blane smirked and turned towards Daisy and held out his hand for her to hold. Daisy frowned and crossed her arms at him. "Oh darling don't be such a bother and take my hand..." said Blane in a posh voice. Daisy sighed and took Blane's hand. She couldn't help but like the feeling of his warm hand on hers as they crossed the road.

Daisy pressed the bell. No one came. "Looks like no one's home..." said Blane. They checked if they were being followed and Blane kicked the door off its hinges. They entered the house it was covered in dust, like no one had set foot in it in months. "Wow your really going to get someone buying a house like this..." said Daisy sarcastically.

"Lenny! You here?" shouted Blane. There was no reply.

"Well if he has been kidnapped he is not exactly going to shout back and say that he is...!" retorted Daisy. Blane looked at her; _I don't remember her being that mean..._ "Probably no point checking upstairs..."

"Well we are here now... We might as well check it out..." said Blane.

"Ladies first..." said Blane nodding at the staircase. She scowled at him... Daisy climbed the stairs closely followed by Blane, there were two rooms one was empty and the other had a bed and a wardrobe... Unnoticed by Blane and Daisy there was also a concealed camera watching them... "There is nothing here, let's go..." said Blane.

"Don't you want to check the wardrobe in case Lenny's hiding in there?" asked Daisy sarcastically Blane was about to argue back when the door of the bedroom bolted shut. "We are stuck in here!" said Daisy trying to force open the door which she failed in doing so.

"I will handle it... After all I am stronger than you..." smiled Blane. Daisy moved out of his way, he ran at the door force and attempted to break the door by hitting it shoulder first. It also didn't work. "Still think you're strong?" said Daisy unaware of the pain Blane was in.

"Did you pick up your communicator?" asked Blane rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes I did..." said Daisy pulling out her communicator. "Contact Rose..." said Blane. "Rose, are you there?" said Daisy speaking into her pencil communicator.

"Yes, what's going on?Did you find Lenny?" asked Rose. "No, but we are stuck in the address that you sent us to..." said Daisy.

"Where are you stuck?" asked Rose.

"The bedroom..." said Daisy while Rose coughed.

"The bedroom..." repeated Rose suspiciously trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't get any ideas..." snapped Daisy.

"Can you just please get here and open the door...?"

"Sure I'm on my way..." said Rose. She got up and left HQ, as she ran outside she noticed a black van parked by the school. She was about to check it out when she remembered that Daisy and Blane needed her help.

Back at the house the pain in Blane's shoulder was becoming more intensely painful. He slumped against the floor."What's wrong with you?" asked Daisy.

"I think I have injured my shoulder..." said Blane.

"Here, let me have a look at..." said Daisy sitting on the bed, however much she might hate him at the moment she couldn't bear to see him in pain...

"It's ok... It doesn't hurt anymore," said Blane getting up and trying to hide his pain but Daisy saw right through this...

"Look, it's not like we are going anywhere..." said Daisy. There was no point arguing with Daisy, he removed his shirt and sat next to Daisy on the bed...

She looked into his seductive eyes... _Am I really falling for him or am I just jealous...? _Daisy shook her head and got up and examined Blane's shoulder he was very muscular... "I think you have dislocated your shoulder..." said Daisy.

"That's just great...!" exclaimed Blane in anger.

"Well snapping at me isn't going to make it any easier for you..." reminded Daisy.

"Sorry..." said Blane.

"I can try and put it back in place for you... If you want..." offered Daisy.

"Just do something please..." pleaded Blane.

"This might hurt a bit..." Daisy said as she placed her hands on Blane's shoulder, he closed his eyes at her touch... It hurt but not as much as Blane expected.

"All done..." said Daisy. Blane moved his shoulder with ease again...

"You are a life saver...!" thanked Blane."Where did you learn to do that...?" he asked but Daisy didn't answer she had other things on her mind...

"So you and Rose..." said Daisy trying to sound conversational.

"What about me and Rose?" asked Blane innocently but grinning as he slipped his shirt on. She had obviously fallen for the flirting.

"Are you together now...?" asked Daisy.

"Why do you care?" replied Blane.

"I don't..."said Daisy but she was clearly lying."Ok fine..." said Blane. Silence followed on while Daisy was fuming with hurt which she could not understand.

"Have you forgotten the last thing you said to me all those years ago?" blurted Daisy at an anxious looking Blane.

"No... I said I will always love you... no matter how far apart we are..." said Blane calmly taking her hand. She pulled her hand away from Blane's.

"And do you still love me? demanded Daisy.

"What do you think..?" asked Blane. But before Daisy could say anything back Blane started to lean towards Daisy face. They closed their eyes and kissed...

Daisy broke away from Blane and slapped him. "What was that for?" exclaimed Blane rubbing his cheek.

"For kissing me..." said Daisy stepping backwards. "And for making me fall for the flirting between you and Rose!" Blane laughed.

"But it was all for a good cause..." he said taking a step closer to her. "Blane..." whispered Daisy trying to edge backwards but couldn't as she was right up against the wall, she was being unfaithful but she couldn't resist him. _Why must he be so charming? _He ran his hand up her back;she wrapped her arms around Blane's neck and pressed her lips against his. A swooping sensation ran through their bodies. Blane thought he must be dreaming, he had one hand on Daisy's waist and one in her long sweet smelling hair... BANG!

**Lots more Blane and Daisy coming up along with loads of surprises xxx**


	5. Painful Regrets

**Just to let you know the next chapter after this might take a long time to upload because I wrote most of my story on my phone and it got deleted... :-( **

**So I will just have to remember... Also have a lot of exams... Damn... Hope you like this chapter! Please Please Please review! xxx Your comments always make me happy... :-)**

The door flew open, Daisy and Blane jumped away from each other. "Sorry was I interrupting something...?" asked Rose wearing Daisy laser shades, grinning at Blane who went red in the face. She then looked at Daisy who looked worried... _I can't believe I kissed him... I am supposed to get married in a few weeks... My feelings got the better of me... I can't let this happen again..._ "Daisy! Snap out of it!" said Rose clicking her fingers in front of Daisy's eyes. Daisy came back into focus.

"I was day dreaming..." said Daisy airily. Blane looked at her but she averted his gaze. She was still shocked at what might have happened in the bedroom...

"Let's go," said Rose eager to avoid the awkwardness and handed Daisy her laser shades. The three of them walked back to HQ... Nobody spoke to each other all the way back... They entered the school and proceeded down the lift...

**Inside the van...**

The alarm on Max's watch went off. The deafening sound ringing violently in their ears. "Max! Wake up!" shouted Lance who was shaking Max awake.

"Whhhhaaat! What is it?" asked Max drowsily.

"We need to go...! It's been half an hour..." reminded Lance, looking down at his watch which said four o'clock.

"Hold on didn't we go to sleep at 3pm?"

"Yes, I think so..." said Max.

"So why did your alarm wake us up at four?" shouted Lance, his face rising in colour.

"Damn... Must of put it set it to four and not three – thirty..." mumbled Max.

"You fool!" exclaimed Lance, quickly fastening his seat belt.

"Drive...!" Max press the accelerator and speed off leaving scorch marks on the ground.

**Back in HQ...**

"So we know that address was a false trail..." said Rose as she sat down in her chair.

"Guys look, someone is phoning Flatley's office!" said Blane pointing at the computer screen.

"I will go and check it out..." said Rose.

"Do you want us to come with you...?" asked Daisy, thinking about the last time she was left alone with Blane.

"It's ok..." said Rose. She rose up from her chair and left... Daisy and Blane were alone again...

**The van again...**

"We are so going to be in for it, if they aren't here..." wailed Lance slamming the van door.

"That's if you didn't make the place escape-proof..." said Max exiting the van.

"Well looks like they got in all right..." said Max. Lance scowled at him.

"This is no time for making jokes!" yelled Lance. Max fell silent. "Let's go upstairs..." They walked up the stairs, and their mouths fell open at the sight of the bedroom door, burnt and torn off its hinges. "But how...?" stuttered Lance. A huge grin of satisfaction fell on Max's face.

"Well just shows you're not as great as think you are..." sneered Max.

"The boss is going to be well angry..." muttered Lance. "Let's get out of here..." They left the house and drove back to the school.

**HQ...**

Daisy turned around and faced Blane. "Blane... What in the world happened in that bedroom?" asked Daisy.

"Did I kiss you or did you kiss me?" Blane turned towards her.

"We both kissed each other..." said Blane. Daisy turned back to her computer unsure of how to tell Blane the truth. "There is something I need to tell you Daisy..." blurted Blane.

"Ok..." said Daisy. Blane cleared his throat and spoke.

"Seeing you, after all these years... It's been... Amazing... And it's reminded me of how much I still love you..." Tears slid down Daisy's face. But Blane cleared them away with his hands and tilted her head up so that she was looking straight into his eyes. She was giving in to her feelings again... Blane was about to kiss her when Daisy turned her head away...

"We can't... It's just not possible..." gulped Daisy as she rose up from her seat.

"Why not? asked Blane. He to, got up and followed Daisy. Blane took her hand and placed it on his chest.

"You feel that?" asked Blane gazing into Daisy's hazel eyes.

"It only beats for you..." He pulled her closer by the waist... She glanced up into those meaningful eyes. She could not hold back her affections any longer... They kissed with more passion than before... But Daisy quickly came back to her senses...

"I can't do this to you..." said Daisy shaking her head and pulling away from Blane.

"Do what to me?" asked Blane. Daisy took out her engagement ring from the back of her jeans pocket and put in Blane's hand. Blane held it up in confusion.

"It's a diamond ring..." said Blane, while Daisy breathed deeply.

"It's an engagement ring... I'm going to get married..." stuttered Daisy.

Blane dropped her ring in shock and horror stepped away from her.

"And why didn't you bother telling me this before we kissed today...!" shouted Blane.

"I was going to but I didn't know when was the right time to..." insisted Daisy moving closer towards him. Blane continued to step away in disbelief, the only girl he ever loved was going to be married to someone else.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Blane trying to contain his anger.

"Because... I..." stuttered Daisy. She wanted to tell him that she loved him but the words wouldn't come out.

"Why did you come back?" exclaimed Blane. "We were better off without you...!"

"You don't mean that..." mumbled Daisy while tears bubbled in her eyes.

"Oh yes I do... You're just a dumb bimbo that gets in the way... I'm glad that you were booted out of MI9!" shouted Blane but immediately regretted his choice of words. At that very moment Rose came out of the lift and stared in disbelief at Daisy and Blane who both had tears trickling down their faces... "What's going on?" asked Rose while Daisy barged passed her.

"I should of never of come back..." swallowed Daisy. And she ran into the lift.

"Daisy!" shouted Rose.

"Blane go after her...!". Blane sprinted across the room and tried to get into the lift but it had already gone.

**The van...**

"The boss is calling..." said Max handing Lance the phone.

"Crap..." muttered Lance. He put the phone by his ear.

"Sir..." he mumbled.

"Have you got them?" shouted an old cranky person down the phone.

"Well not exactly..." said Lance.

"I don't understand you said you had a plan...!" shouted the person.

"Yes we did... It's all under control..." lied Lance.

"It better be! I expect to have them by tonight... I don't care what you do just get me at least one of them... Or there will be hell to pay!" The cranky person hung up leaving an alarmed looking Lance shaken.

"What's the plan?" asked Max.

"We don't need one..." said Lance, with a cold smile on his face. He pointed out of the window at Daisy who was standing at the gates.

Daisy was trying to call a cab when a black van speed in front of the school and stopped in front of her. Lance and Max came out of the van and walked towards Daisy.

"Are you Daisy Millar?" asked Lance.

"Yes why?" replied Daisy but before she could do anything the two men grabbed hold of her.

"Unhand me!" shouted Daisy. Blane who reached the outside of the school saw what was happening to Daisy.

"Daisy!" shouted Blane. Daisy looked at him.

"Blane!" screamed Daisy as she struggled to free herself. The guards shoved Daisy onto the back of the van and drove off before Blane was anywhere in reach of the van. Blane ran back to HQ.

"Rose! Someone's kidnapped Daisy!" he shouted.

"I know I watched it from the CCTV..." replied Rose her eyes still transfixed on her computer screen.

"We have to go... We have to save her..." shouted Blane. Rose said nothing.

"Why are you the only one who is ok about her being kidnapped?" demanded Blane.

"Because before you left for the address I put tracking devices on your phones... And now I'm hoping the same people that took Daisy, took Lenny as well..." explained Rose. "I could of easily, stopped the kidnappers from getting away by closing the gates of the school... But this way she might be able to lure us to Lenny..."

"So you are using her as bait!" said Blane looking outraged.

"Well sorry I didn't realise you react like this..." said Rose.

"React like what? asked Blane. Rose hesitated before she spoke.

"Well like an overprotective boyfriend..." finished Rose.

"Boyfriend? I'm far from that now more than ever..." sighed Blane.

"But I thought you were together now..." said Rose looking confused.

"Well we were in a way, until she told me she was engaged..." said Blane while Rose stood there in total shock. "I love her, and there is nothing I can do about it... Not while she loves someone else."

"I'm sorry Blane..." said Rose in the end.

"It's not your fault..." said Blane. "It's mine... I should of realised what was important all those years ago when Daisy was dismissed from MI9... I should of gone with her... "

"You would have been sacked yourself..." said Rose.

"But it would have been worth it..." said Blane as he sat down and examined a picture of the three of them which was taken when they destroyed the asteroid that was going to hit earth. "Does she love you?" asked Rose.

"I don't know..." replied Blane.

"Well there is only one way to find out..." said Rose holding up her tracking monitor, Blane nodded and they left HQ and got into the car that was provided for them by MI9...

**Remember to press the review button...! :-) xxx**


	6. Everyone has a choice Don't they?

**Hey people I know it's been long but I had a lot going on... I hope this makes up for my long absence... xxx**

**And special thanks to NellyNoob96 for the inspiration... xxx Review please x**

**The Warehouse**

The black van grinded to a halt in front of what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. Little did she know it was SKUL's base. She was led out of the van by the Max and Lance.

"Get off me..." shouted Daisy struggling to release herself from Max's grip.

"This one is a tough little cookie..." shouted Max at Lance.

"I have left something in the van..." said Lance turning his back on Max.

"Aren't you?" Max added tightening his grip on Daisy. Daisy scowled at him and dug her heel into Max's foot. And he squealed in pain, and released Daisy. "ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" exclaimed Max. "Wish I could say the same about you..." said Daisy before she broke into a run.

"She is getting away!" shouted Max at Lance who momentarily poked his head back out the van to see what all the yelling was about. Lance came out and pointed a tranquilizer gun at Daisy. The dart zoomed out of the gun and hit Daisy on her back. She collapsed on the floor like waxwork, Max and Lance hurried towards her. "Stupid girl..." said Lance looking down at Daisy. Those were the last words she heard before she drifted off into a long and uneasy sleep... "We should have used that gun before..." said Max. "Would have saved us the hassle and a numb foot..."he added angrily.

"Oh come on you big wuss..." snorted Lance with laughter. He lifted Daisy and carried her into the warehouse...

Daisy woke up in a cellar feeling very drowsy...

"Owww my head..." wailed Daisy in pain, sitting up, rubbing her back where the dart had hit her.

"You have been drugged..." said a voice.

"Who's there?" shouted Daisy.

"It's me Lenny..." said Lenny as he came into the light. He was dressed in a suit... This struck Daisy as odd... It's not what a person who has been missing for a long time would wear normally... But she was more interested in Lenny being there than his clothes. "Thank god..." said Daisy hazily as she rushed forwards to greet him, he however did not respond with the same enthusiasm. "Daisy I want you to tell me where Rose is," said Lenny. She looked at him in suspicion but decided to tell him anyway.

"Knowing Rose she is probably be coming here to rescue me with Blane..." said Daisy.

"Excellent..." smiled Lenny. He pulled out his mobile. "Inform the grandmaster that Rose will be arriving shortly..." said Lenny in an undertone voice to his assistant on his phone. Even though Lenny spoke to his assistant extremely quietly, Daisy heard every single word that came from his mouth. "The grandmaster?" exclaimed Daisy at Lenny. Lenny just looked at her. "Why are you working for him?"

"I had no choice..." said Lenny one he was off his phone.

"Yes you do have a choice, everyone does..." shouted Daisy.

"And I guess you would know all about that...!" sneered Lenny.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Daisy her hands on her hips.

"I know all about you kissing Blane... And that you still love him even though you're engaged... " Argued Lenny while Daisy's face lit with horror.

"Don't tell me... You didn't have a choice... After all everyone has a choice..." mimicked Lenny. "You had a choice there and you didn't have to kiss him..."

"That was different..." started Daisy.

"No it isn't..." yelled Lenny.

"But how did you know about that...?" said Daisy.

"The grandmaster has been tracking your every movement for a long time now..." said Lenny.

"He knew if I went missing, MI9 would send you to come looking for me..."

"But why would he need us?" asked Daisy.

"Well the grandmaster doesn't want you he wants Rose..." admitted Lenny. Daisy frowned.

"And I guess I'm the bait...?" exclaimed Daisy. Lenny nodded. "But why send us to that address then?"

"Well that was a trap... I told the grandmaster that it wouldn't work because you and Blane were the people we sent on field missions, but he didn't listen... The plan was to lock Rose in and capture her..."

"Well that worked a treat, didn't it?" said Daisy sarcastically. "So when you found the place empty, you got desperate and just decided to kidnap me, so Rose would follow...?" said Daisy. "Yes..." replied Lenny. "Well this is not going to work because Rose is with Blane... And I hardly think Blane's is not going to put up a fight..." boasted Daisy.

"One thing I have learnt is that the grandmaster is always one step ahead, he has probably even hired someone to deal with Blane..." said Lenny. Daisy groaned, the only hope Blane and Rose had in protecting themselves had faltered. "Why would you do this to us?" wailed Daisy. "You were supposed to be our friend, our mentor and at times when we were in the MI High project; I felt that you were more of a father to me than my actual father ever was..."

"The grandmaster threatened me... He said he would kill all my wife and children if I didn't cooperate..." explained Lenny.

"Your what...?" said Daisy.

"After you and Blane left the MI High project I married Helen..." said Lenny.

"Helen...?" repeated Daisy confused.

"Helen Templeman, your old form teacher..." said Lenny.

"Oh..." mumbled Daisy. How could she forget the kind and sensitive red haired teacher, who at times was a little bit ditzy.

"We have two children..." began Lenny. Daisy had a squirming feeling inside her. How could Lenny choose between his own family and his friends...?

"But... But your family could of been put under protection!" said Daisy.

"No... Not if he has them already locked up in a cellar..." said Lenny. "So you see I didn't have a choice...!" Lenny held his arms up in protest but Daisy still looked unconvinced.

"How do I know this is not just a lie to cover up for betraying us...?" asked Daisy. Lenny sighed and gave up.

"I need to go..."

"Wait!" spluttered Daisy. Lenny turned around and looked at her hopefully. "You haven't told me why the Grandmaster needs Rose!"

"He said he needed her to help him with Project X..." said Lenny. "Which is?" asked Daisy.

"Classified... He won't even tell me..." said Lenny and left but before he did, he handed her a bottle of water and some food. The room fell silent only the vibration of the door being shut which was left ringing like an endless bell in Daisy's ears...

Daisy held her head high in though, a single tear dropping out of the corner of her eye... _What in the world have I got myself into? Why did I have to go on this stupid mission...? I promised myself not to mention others that I would get involved with this business again... Why does life have to be so unfair?_

**The Grandmaster's Throne room**

"Ah Bicknall nice of you to join us..." said The Grandmaster.

"Sir I have spoken to the girl... And she said that..."

"That her fellow agents will be coming...?" finished the Grandmaster.

"Yes sir..." mumbled Lenny.

"We must be ready for them then... Make sure they find their way in... And once you have them separate them..." said The Grandmaster.

"Yes sir..." repeated Lenny and walked out of the room.

"I'm not sure I can fully trust Bicknall, Flopsy..." said The Grandmaster stroking his ancient rabbit.

"Is there no one an evil genius can trust...?" Max and Lance who were watching the Grandmaster with confusion, decided not to laugh at him talking to his rabbit.

"Uhm, Sorry to disturb you sir... But we have to discuss our pay..." said Lance.

"I still may have some use for you two... And then you will get your reward..." said the grandmaster. "And what a reward it will be..." muttered the grandmaster under his breath.

"I'm not sure -" But Max cut across Lance.

"Of course sir..." said Max gladly. Max glanced at Lance hopefully... However Lance did not share the same enthusiasm as Max... After all the Grandmaster had done in the past years is enough to put anyone off working with him... He was not a person to be messed with...

**Inside the MI9 Car**

"Blane pull over here..." said Rose.

"What! Is this the building?" asked Blane. Rose nodded showing him tracking monitor signalling Daisy's location. "But they are going to see us coming!" informed Blane.

"No, the car has an e invisibility shield..." said Rose.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go then..." said Blane hastily.

"Wait! Not so fast..." said Rose holding him back. "Take this it's a distress signal, MI9 will know when we are in trouble..." she said handing him a small shuffle IPod. Blane took the IPod and shoved into one of the secret compartments on his clothing. "Oh and Blane..."started Rose. "Don't do anything reckless..."

"Ok now can we go...?" said Blane a little annoyed. Rose nodded and they both got out of the car careful not to make a sound. They proceeded towards a wooden door and opened it with little force.

**The Warehouse**

As they creped in the door banged shut behind them. Rose walked back to the door and tried to force it open. "It won't budge..." whispered Rose. Blane shrugged.

"We can worry about that later but now our main priority is to find Daisy at the moment... I'm not leaving without her..." reminded Blane. "Is it me or is it kind of hot in here?" Blane said tugging the collar of his jacket. Only had they finished talking had they realised they were in the boiler room. "Let's go this way..." said Blane pointing towards a door, eager to get out of the heat. They opened it and found several different passage ways and doors. A loud buzzing noise emitted from the tracking monitor then all of a sudden the light faded off the screen and died. "Arrrghhh the battery has run out..." said Rose.

"Damn, now which way do we go?" asked Blane huffing.

"I think we should split up..." said Rose. Blane eyes widened.

"Are you sure it could be dangerous...?" said Blane.

"Yes... That way we can cover more ground..." said Rose.

"Ok then, contact me on my communicator or MI9 if you are in trouble..." reminded Blane.

"Don't worry, I have my stun gun to protect me..." said Rose pulling it out of her pocket. Blane rolled his eyes, and pulled out his own gun. And they set off each taking a different passage way to other...

Elsewhere The Grandmaster had been watching Blane and Rose's since they arrived. "Ah this is all too easy Flopsy..." cackled the Grandmaster at Rose and Blane who had decided to split up. "Deal with the male agent, but don't kill him..." said The Grandmaster to Max and Lance. "And I want no failures this time...!" he warned them as they left the room...

**:) Don't forget to review! xxx**


	7. Lovers Reunion

**Hey there fellow fanficers!You probably all hate me right now for not updating... I have no excuses ... I'm sooo sorry for not updating ... I just sort of gave up writing this story because I lost soo many pages of it... And I sulked for a couple of months... This chapter is much shorter than the rest, it's just to see if anyone is still interested ...**

**Lovers Reunion**

Lance and Max were about to leave the room when the Grandmaster spoke again.

"Wait... Take this..." He said handing them a gun which resembled their own tranquilizer gun.

"We already have one of those..." said Lance while Max nudged him in the arm.

"Yes, but is yours injected with the venom of a deadly viper?" asked The Grandmaster.

"No..."

"Thank you sir..." interrupted Max and taking the gun and dragging Lance out of the room before he said anything else. They entered the passage way that Blane took.

Blane who was getting quite frustrated about the never ending passage decided to contact Rose.

"Rose? Rose you there?" he said.

"Yes... I'm here... Any luck?" she asked hopefully.

"No..." said Blane not even trying to conceal his anger and frustration.

"Don't worry... We will find her..." said Rose reassuringly.

"I hope-" started Blane, but stopped when he heard a clatter of metal fall to the ground. "What was that?" asked Rose through her communicator.

"I don't know... But I'm going to check it out..." He whispered. But before Blane could take a step forward, he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked down to see a small dart poking out of his left arm. Blane doubled back in pain dropping his gun and communicator... Blane's eyes drifted out of focus, and thudded to the ground rasping for air, tears streaming out of his eyes, his glands were swelling at an immense rate that made it difficult for him to breathe. Lance and Max came out of where they were hiding to Blane who was writhing and shrieking in pain...

"Why couldn't we have just used the other gun?" asked Lance.

"At least it wouldn't have caused him that much pain..."

"We had a job to do..." started Max.

"But there was no need to torture him like that...!" argued Lance.

"What's done is done..." said Max. Blane no longer continued to struggle, but was lying sprawled on the floor.

"See? He is fine..." said Max checking Blane's pulse.

"C'mon let's take him to the cellar..." Lance looked reluctant but agreed only because he didn't want any trouble with the grandmaster... They took a semi-conscious Blane by the shoulders and dragged him to the cellar...

"BLANE!" shrieked Daisy as Max and Lance placed Blane on the cold floor. She ran forwards and dropped beside him.

"Blane..." she continued to sob, stroking Blane's face.

"What have they done...?" she cried but her question was answered when she saw the dart pointing out of Blane's arm. Blane slowly regained full consciousness, and smiled weakly at Daisy, the face he so longed to see.

"You're okay..." he whispered and lifted his hand gently and placed it on her face. Daisy closed her eyes at his touch, eyes continuing to water.

"I thought you were dead..." she began.

"Can't get rid of me that easily..." he said shakily.

"I love you..." blurted Daisy.

"I know it may seem soon but I can't stop thinking about you..." she whispered. At this Blane lifted himself to a sitting position with all his strength. Daisy gazed into his eyes and, parting her lips slightly, leant in towards him, yielding to the soft strength of his kiss... _She never let her guard down, but when it came to him, he instantly made her weak at the knees. Pouring her heart out to the man she loved; the man she had always loved. But what about the other man her life...?_ Daisy backed off looking away from Blane.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that..." she began but Blane silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. Suddenly the door banged open, and the grandmaster and his two minions walked in.

"Ahhh... Lovers reunited... It warms the heart..." he sneered. Daisy and Blane broke apart but didn't let go of each other.

"That's if you had a heart..." sneered Daisy as she released Blane and slowly rose from her kneeling position. The Grandmaster lifted a hand and sent it against Daisy's cheek. Daisy's face dropped, Blane immediately stood up roared in protest and attempting to grab the Grandmaster but was held back by Lance and Max. The Grandmaster cackled.

"Foolish boy. Do you know who I am?" Blane stood there fuming with fury.

"Not really, and I don't really care..." The grandmaster walked towards Blane until he was a few centimetres away from his face.

"I am your worst nightmare..." He said before bringing his hand crashing into Blane's face as well, earning a slight scream from Daisy.

"Please, please don't hurt him..." Daisy pleaded while sobbing. The Grandmaster flashed her a cold smile and gave the order to Max and Lance to release Blane. Daisy ran to his side wrapping her arms around his body.

"You are to do my bidding until I no longer have any use for you..."

"And then what...?" started Daisy.

"I get the pleasure of killing you..." the Grandmaster said as he left the room locking it behind him.

"I cannot believe this is happening..." Daisy said as she slid down against the wall to the floor. Blane slid next to her on the floor. Finding her hand he entwined their fingers together.

Lifting her head slightly with his other hand he spoke softly into those warm eyes. "Don't worry, we will find away to escape... I promise..." Daisy flashed him a watery smile as he leant over towards her face capturing her lips in his. They couldn't help but smile into the kiss. They may be locked in a cellar waiting for the worst to happen but that didn't matter. What mattered is that they were together and happy at last, even if it may only be for a short time...

**Hit the Review button if you think I should continue... :) xx**


End file.
